Devices like networking and other devices commonly include logging capabilities by which log messages corresponding to events that occur within the devices are generated and transmitted to other devices, like computing devices such as general-purpose computers. For instance, a computing device can be directly connected to a host device using a serial cable to establish a teletype (TTY) management channel between the host device and the computing device. The computing device acts as a console terminal device in such instance, by which the computing device can receive log messages from the host device over the TTY management channel, as well as send configuration change and other commands to the host device over the channel for the host device to perform.